Sweet Gift In Valentine
by Winter Aoi Sakura
Summary: Dalam rangka valentine day Ichigo tidak sabar untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan orang yang di sayanginya. Namun dua hari sebelum Valentine Day, Ichigo memergoki Shuuhei dengan orang yang di sayanginya bermesraan bersama seorang pemuda yang ia tidak kenal. Ichigo yang melihatnya merasa kecewa, tetapi apakah apa yang di lihat Ichigo sesuai dengan kenyaataan? RNR...
1. Chapter 1

Ye akhirnya kembali dari vakum yang cukup lama. Happy Valentine minna-san…

Ichi: oi, malah update lagi lo fic yang baru.

Kusa: udah Ichi jangan berantem terus.

Kai: Happy valentine semuanya. Semoga suka dengan fic yang baru.

Shuu: selamat membaca...

* * *

Bleach

Tite Kubo

Rate: M

Gernre: Romantis, Friends, humor (mungkin).

Gaje, Typoo(s), Lemon, Yaoi.

Pair: ShuuIchi, KaiKira, UlquiKusa.

Summary: Dalam rangka valentine day Ichigo tidak sabar untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan orang yang di sayanginya. Namun dua hari sebelum Valentine Day, Ichigo memergoki Shuuhei dengan orang yang di sayanginya bermesraan bersama seorang pemuda yang ia tidak kenal. Ichigo yang melihatnya merasa kecewa, tetapi apakah apa yang di lihat Ichigo sesuai dengan kenyaataan?

* * *

Chapter 1

Siang hari di sebuah kota yang indah masih banyak penduduk kota yang beraktifitas dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Banyak remaja putri yang mencari coklat atau hadiah untuk pacar mereka, karena hari valentine sudah dekat. Hari itu menjadi hari kasih sayang bagi mereka yang merayakan satu tahun sekali.

Di salah satu toko pemuda berambuta orange ini sedang membayar sebuah hadiah yang akan dia kasih kepada kekasihnya. Setelah selesai ia pergi ke sebuah toko yang menjual coklat yang sudah jadi dan bahan coklat yang belum jadi. Di hari valentine tahun ini ia ingin membuat coklat sendiri, ia ingin membuat valentine lebih istimewa dari tahun-tahun sebelum. Ia pun pulang setelah berhasil mengumpulkan semua bahan yang di perlukan.

"aku pulang" ucap pemuda orange itu sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia menaruh belanjaannya di meja dapur.

"kau sudah pulang Ichi? Kau belanja apa saja? Pesanan niisan bagaimana?" ucap seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya adalah kakak keduanya yang bernama Kaien Shiba.

"iya, baru saja nii-san. Sudah aku belikan kok, bahan yang di perlukan niisan. Niisan mau membantukan? Aniki mana?" ucap pemuda orange yang bernama lengkap Ichigo Shiba sambil memasukkan semua bahan ke dalam kulkas.

"aniki, belum pulang pasti sebentar lagi pulang. Tenang niisan akan membantu kok. Cie… senang banget nih" Kaien mendekat ke Ichigo dan menggoda adiknya itu.

"nii-san, berhenti menggodaku. Aku mau mandi dulu…" Ichigo menyikut Kaien dengan sebal dan langsung menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"hihihihi, dasar anak itu. Lebih aku masak makan malam saja" Kaien tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Ichigo yang terkadang seperti anak kecil. Ia pun memasak untuk makan malam bersama aniki dan ototou kesayanganya. Mereka hanya hidup bertiga saja sejak lama dan membangun usaha yang telah maju pesat dari sebelumnya.

Kaien yang membuka usaha kafe dan toko kue sudah membuka cabang di berbagai daerah bahkan di luar negeri. Sedangkan Ichigo baru saja lulus dari kuliahnya di universitas karakura ia mengambil jurusan kedokteran, dan Ulquiorra Shiba ia kakak tertua yang bekerja di perusahan miliknya sama seperti usaha Kaien perusahannay juga berkembang pesat.

Setelah mandi Ichigo membantu Kaien yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Entah sejak kapan Ichigo sendiri suka memask semenjak di ajarkan oleh Kaien dan terkadang ia yang bertugas memasak ketika kakak-kakaknya sedang sibuk dengan perkejaan mereka. Ia juga suka membantu di kafe milik Kaien. Tidak lama setelah selesai Ulquiorra pun pulang dari kantornya tempat ia bekerja, ia langsung menuju ke kamarnya tanpa bertemu kedua adiknya yang sedang berada di ruang makan.

Setelah berkumpul mereka makan malam bersama seperti biasanya. Walau hanya hidup bertiga saja mereka masih bisa tertawa dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Semenjak kejadian yang menimpa mereka pada awalnya mereka terpuruk tetapi mereka tidak bisa begitu terus dalam keterpurukan yang menimpa mereka.

"Ichigo bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?" Ulqiuorra bertanya ke Ichigo yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil meminum the.

"aniki lupa ya. aku akn sudah lulus tinggal wisuda saja kok. Oh ya aniku dan niisan datang yang ke acara wisuda nanti" Ichigo menjawab setelah menelan kue yang ia makan.

"maaf ya. aniki lupa kau sudah lulus akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak perkerjaan, tidak terasa kau sudah semakin dewasa Ichigo. Aniki usahakan datang ya" Ulquiorra menjawab dengan lembut dan memandang adiknya itu.

"tidak apa-apa aniki. Iya aku mengerti kok. Ne nii-san sampai hari wisuda aku boleh datang membanttu di tempat niisan? Ichigo menjawab dengan bersemangat dan ia juga mengerti karena anikinya sedang sibuk dengan urusan di kantornya.

"boleh saja kok. Kau tidak mau buka usaha klinik?" Kaien menyetujuinya Ichigo membantu di cafenya tetapi ia sendiri ingin membuka uasaha untuk Ichigo yang sesuai di jurusan saat adiknya kuliah.

"um.. aku mau tapi nanti aku pikirkan lagi. Aku ingin membantu niisan dan aniki, lalu sekarang sudah semakin sibukkan" Ichigo berhenti memakan kuenya tersebut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ichigo…. Kita mengerti, kau tidak usah sedih begitu. Niisan setuju kok kau membantu di kafe atau di toko roti, niisan terbantu kalau kau ada di sana" Kaien tidak suka jika melihat adiknya sedih. Ia menepuk kepalanya pelan. "oh ya.. bagaimana hubungamu dengan Shuuhei? Sebentar lagi kan valentine nih"

"niisan, arigatou. Ah.. itu… aku rasa Shuu-kun sedang sibuk. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja kok" Ichigo menjawab dengan malu-malu dan mukanya memerah.

"baiklah, maaf ya kami jarang ada di rumah" Ulquiorra tersenyum melihat wajah Ichigo yang memerah.

"iya, aku menegrti kok aniki. Kalau aniki dan niisan bagaimana pas hari h ada acara?" Ichigo sedikit jail mengenai hal ini, tentu saja ia tidak mau mengalah dari kakak-kakaknya.

"kalau itu aniki tidak tahu" Ulquiorra menepuk kepala Ichigo lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"niisan, mungkin ada tapi tidak tahu juga. Sudah malam istirahatlah biar niisan yang membereskan ini" Kaien pun juga bangung dari tempat duduknya dan mmebereskan meja makan jugda membersihkan piring yang kotor itu ke dapur.

"baik, oyasumi niisan" Ichigo tersenyum lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Ia pun duduk termenung sambil melihat langit malam yang penuh bintang. Memang tidak seperti biasa mereka beristirahat lebih awal dari biasanya.

Di bandara Karakura pemuda berambut hitam datang menjemput adik sepupunya yang baru saja datang dari luar negeri. Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun mereka tidak bertemu secara langsung. Mereka pun lansung pergi dari bandara tersebut menuju rumah yang tidak jauh dari rumah keluarga Shiba.

Pemuda berambut hitam sebahu adalah Kusaka Shoujiro umurnya sepantaran Ichigo, sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah Hisagi Shuuhei seorang polisi dan sekaligus pacar Ichigo Shiba berbeda umur dua tahun tidak menyulitkan mereka dalam berpacaran. Shuuhei ingin membuat kejutan untuk Ichigo ketika valentine nanti, sehingga ia tidak menghubunginya dalam beberapa hari ini.

Ketika sampai mereka langsung beristirahat dan makan bersama untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah lapar. Mereka pun berbagi cerita satu sama lain hingga tengah malam. Ichigo yang belum bisa tidur mencoba menghubungi Shuuhei tetapi tidak di anggkat olehnya. Ia pun tidur dengan di temani barang pemberian Shuuhei ketika ia ulang tahun tahun laluu, pada awalnya ia malu dan tidak mau menerimanya tetapi itu bisa menjadi obat untuknya saat ia merindukan kekasihnya itu. Ia pun tertidur setelah berdoa untuk hari esok.

Pagi hari pun datang dengan cepat dan indah dua hari menjelang hari valentine Ichigo bangun lebih awal. Karena ia berjanji untuk membantu di kafe Kaien hari itu. Ia tidak sabar membantu di sana dan dengan cepat membersihkan badannya, setelah itu ia membuatkan sarapan untuk kedua kakaknya. Setelah menyiapkan semuanya Ulquiorra dan Kaien pun sudah siap untuk beraktifitas hari itu.

"ohayou Aniki, niisan sarapan sudah siap" ucap Ichigo ketika masuk ke dalam ruang makan, ia pun melepas celmek yang ia pakai dan mengembalikan di tempat semula.

"ohayou mo. Hm.. baunya sangat harum ini pasti enak" Kaien duduk di sebelah Ulquiorra dan mulai makan masakan Ichigo "enak.. kau sudah semakin pandai Ichi"

"arigatou niisan, aku belum bisa seperti niisan kok" Ichigo menjawab dengan nada yang biasa tetapi ia sedikit malu ketika mendapat pujian itu.

"oh, ya aniki dengar dia sudah datang semalam. Kalian mau bertemu?" Ulquiorra teringat kabar yang di beritahu Oleh Kusaka sendiri, mereka mmepunyai hubungan Khusus yang belum di ketahui oleh semua orang.

"dia? Dia siapa maksud aniki? Aku tidak kenal" Ichigo bertanya dengan bingung orang siapa yang dimaksud oleh Ulquiorra.

"wah.. aniki bisa…"Kaien langsung memotong ucapannya setelah mendapat death glare dari sang kakak "nanti kami kenalkan Ichi" Kaien pun lalu melihat Ichigo sebentar lalu tersenyum jail yang membuat Ichigo curiga.

"baiklah, niisan, aniki. Tapi kenalin ya aku penasaran. Dia pacar aniki?" Ichigo yang secara tidak sengaja menanyakan dnegan polosnya membuat Ulquirra tersedak ketika ia sedang minum. Kaien sweatdrop dengan pertanyaan polos sang adik.

"ichigo.. sudah lanjutkan makanmu. Nanti di bicarakan lagi" Ulquiorra menjawab dengan singkat dan tegas, Ichigo tidak bisa membantah ucapan kakak tertuanya. Setelah selesai mereka pun pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Ulquiorra pergi ke kantor yang tempatnya berbeda arah dengan kafe Kaien berada.

Ichigo membantu Kaien membuka Kafe dan bersih-bersih terlebih dahulu, para pegawai yang lain pun datang setelah tidak mereka mulai bekerja. Shuuhei dan Kusaka pergi ke tujuan mereka ya itu kantor Ulquiorra untuk bertemu hari itu. Ulquiorra yang sudah selesai dengan rapat dan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk ia menemui Kusaka dan Shuuhei yang sudah menunggu di ruang kerjanya.

Tidak terasa sudah siang hari mereka pun sepakat untuk makan siang bersama tetapi Shuuhei ijin karena ingin mengajak Ichigo makan siang bersama. Mereka sudah jarang keluar bersama sejak Ichigo sibuk dengan skripsi di kampusnya. Di kafe pun semakin rame dan tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung sejak pagi hari. Mereka memang membuka kafe sampai malam hari tetapi berbeda denagn hari sabtu dan minggu kafe di buka hingga tengah malam, sedangkan toko roti miliknya satiap harinya hanya buka sampai jam Sembilan malam.

"Kaien-san, adik anda rajin ya. dia sudah punya pacar?" Tanya seorang pegawainya yang melihat Ichigo sedang melayani pengunjung kafe.

"iya, dia memang bersemangat. Dia sudah punya kok, waktu itu pernah ke sini kan. Kenapa kau naksir adikku?" Kaien sedikti menggoda karyawannya itu.

"begitu, tidak tanya saja kok" ia pun tertawa canggung ke Kaien dan pergi ke dapur untuk menagmbil pesanan pelanggan.

"baiklah, kembali bekerja sana" Kaien menyuruhnya kembali bekerja dan melihat kemabli Ichigo dari balik meja bar.

"selamat datang" Ichigo menyambut tamu yang baru saja masuk "Shuukun"

"Ichi-hime, ternyata benar kau di sini. Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang tapi sepertinya sedang rame ya" ternyata tamu itu adalah Shuuhei, ia melihat banyak pengunjung yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Ia mengengam tangan Ichigo dengan lembut.

"ne Shuuhei ajak Ichigo makan di sini biar aku yang gantikan. Kau butuh istirahat Ichigo" kaien yang melihat datang ke tempat mereka berdiri.

"niisan, baiklah. Shuukun tunggu sebentar ya aku ganti baju dulu" Ichigo mengiyakan dengan anggukan kecil dan melepaskan tangan Shuuhei perlahan.

"iya" ia mengecup bibirnya singkat membuat Ichigo merah padam dan langsung berlari ke ruang ganti.

"dia, sudah pulang? Kok tidak di ajak?" Kaien hanya tersenyum melihat ke romantisan mereka di depan umum.

"sudah, sedang bersama Ulqiorra-san" Shuuhei wajahnya sedikit memerah mengetahui arti senyuman dari Kaien.

"begitu, nah kalian berangkatlah" Kaien melihat Ichigo sudah kembali dari ruang ganti.

"nii-san, nanti aku bantu lagi" Ichigo berdiri di sebelah Shuuhei yang senantiasa menunggunya.

"sudah sana. Jaga dia ya" Kaien hanya menepuk pundaknya saja dan menyuruh mereka segera berangkat.

"pasti Kaien-san, aku permisi dulu. Ayo hime" Shuuhei menggandeng tangan Ichigo dengan mesra keluar dari kafe.

"Shuukun… jangan membuatku malu" Ichigo menunduk karena wajah memanas karena tindakkan kekasihnya di depan umum.

"hihihih, kau tambah manis kalau lagi begitu" Shuuhei tetap menggandeng tanganya lalu mengecepu bibirnya singkat, wajah Ichigo semakin memerah.

Mereka pun pergi ke tempat makan favorit jaraknya cukup jauh dari kafe. Shuuhei menyetir dengan hati-hati dan mematuhi lalu lintas, sebagai seorang polisi ia harus menjadi contoh yang baik. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam dan memeilih tempat favorit mereka dekat jendela pojok. Yang tidak terlalu terlihat oleh orang banyak.

Mereka pun segera memesan makanan yang menjadi kesukaan mereka saat berada di restoran. Mereka menunggu sambil berbincang-bincang ringan, untuk mengobati rasa rindu yang terpendam satu sama lain. Mereka mulai makan ketika setelah makanan datang yang di bawakan oleh pelayan. Shuuhei memesan khusus sebuah hidangan penutup untuk Ichigo, ia tidak menyangka Shuuhei memesan penutup kesukaannya. Setelah makan siang Shhuhei mengajak Ichigo pergi ke sebuah taman di pusat kota.

"Shuukun, lagi sibuk ya?" Ichigo duduk di sebelahnya dengan memeluk Shuuhei dari samping.

"maaf hime, aku tidak memberi kabar. Makanya aku langsung ingin bertemu denganmu, aku merindukanmu" Shuuhei membalas pelukannya dan menciumnya lembut setelah menjawabnya. Ia tidak tega melihat Ichigo sedih karenanya.

"Shuukun… aku juga merindukanmu" Ichigo pun tersenyum dengan lembut, Shuuhei sudah lama tidak melihat senuman di wajah kekasihnya.

"aku mau mengajakmu pergi nanti pas valentine kau ada waktu hime?" Shuuhei menyentuh wajahnya lalu mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"aku ada waktu kok, kalau Shuukun pasti sibuk kan?" Ichigo menjadi merah padam ketika setiap Shuuhei memperlakukan dirinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"tidak tenang saja hime, baiklah kita akan pergi kemana saja yang kau suka" Shuuhei tersenyum ketika melihat Ichigo gugup dan wajahnya merah padam.

"arigatou. Shuukun bisa datang ke wisudaku? Aku dapat kartu undangan, jadi aku mau Shuukun datang" Ichigo teringat akan undangan wisudanya yang satu lagi akan mengundang siapa?

"baiklah, aku akan datang. Kau lelah? Istirahatlah dulu" Shuuhei kaget ketika mendengar ucapan Ichigo yang di undang ke kampusnya.

"arigatou, iya.. jangan pergi ya" Ichigo pun tidur di pangkuannya entah kenapa ia lelah saat ini.

"douitamashite Ichi-hime-chan, tentu saja" Shuuhei menciumnya lembut dan melepas jaket yang di pakai untuk menyelimuti Ichigo yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Ia mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang dan tangan yang lain mengengam tangan Ichigo.

Shuuhei tersenyum ketika melihat wajah polosnya saat tidur. Ia berpikir apa kejutan nanti bisa membuat Ichigo senang atau tidak? Ia sudah berfikir mantang mengenai hubungan mereka sejak lama. Ia tiddak tahu Ichigo akan menerimanya atau tidak. Ia cemas akan hal itu tetapi akan menerimanya dari keputusan Ichigo nanti. Ichigo melihat Shhuhei nyang termenung sedangkan tanganya terus mengelus kelapanya.

Ichigo bangun dari pangkuannya dan menciumnya lembut, Shuuhei tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia tidak menyadari Ichigo sudah bangun dan sedang menatapnya cemas. Shuuhei hanya memeluknya saja dan berbisik pelan di telinganya, Ichigo hanya mengganguk saja dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Ichigo mengajak pergi dalam taman kerena ia masih harus membantu di kafe Kaien dan ia juga sudah berjanji kembali ke sana. Shuuhei mengantarnya kembali ke kafe baru setelah itu ia pergi ke kantor. Shuuhei mencium Ichigo dengan lembut ketika ia akan masuk ke kafe. Ichigo pun langsung masuk dan mengganti baju dengan baju pelayan. Shuuhei tersenyum ketika Ichigo serius membantu di sana dan menjalankan mobilnya pergi ke tempat tujuannya. Di perusahaan Ulquoirra ia masih di temanin oleh Kusaka yang membantu pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"Ulqui-kun… kau sudah selesaikan pekerjaannya? Kau jadi menemaniku kan?" Kusaka berjalan ke meja kerja Ulquiorra.

"Kusa-chan.. ini juga sudah selesai, baiklah ayo. Bgaimana dengan Shuuhei? Dia jadi ikut?" Ulquiorra melihat Kusaka dan mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"iya… dia sudah di sana. Ayo kita pergi" Kusaka segera menarik Ulquiorra pergi dari sana menuju ke sebuah tempat.

"konnichiwa Shuuhei-san" seorang pemuda berambut pirang datang menghampiri Shuuhei yang sedang memilih sesuatu.

"konichiwa Kira, sendirian saja, mau beli apa untuk besok?" Shuuhei melihat sekilas ke Kira lalu melihat-lihat lagi.

"iya, aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Kaien-kun. Aku belum tahu kalau soal itu" Kira menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Shuuhei, Kira. Konichiwa" Ulquiorra datang bersama Kusaka di sebelahnya. Mereka berniat membeli barang untuk orang yang mereka sayangi.

"konichiwa mo, Ulqui-san, Kusa-san" Shuuhei menyapa mereka yang baru saja datang. Ia memperkenalkan Kira pada Kusaka, mereka belum sama-sama mengenal. Di saat yang Kaien menyuruh Ichigo untuk membeli suatu barang di toko langganan Kaien bisa membelinya.

"dasar nii-san kenpa tidak suruh orang lain saja sih?" Ichigo berjalan pun menyebrang ke toko itu yang terletak tidak jauh dari kafe. "Shuukun, bersama Kira-san dan siapa orang itu? Kenpa mereka bergandengan tangan? Kira-san juga kenapa bersama Shuukun" Ichigo tidak sengaja melihat Shuuhei dan Kusaka jalan bersama menuju mobil mereka. Kusaka yang tidak sengaja menyentuh wajah Shuuhei dengan mesrasa hal itu membuat Ichigo sakit.

"Ichigo…" Shuuhei yang menyadari keberadaan Ichigo lansung menghampirinya dan memluknya "Ichi-hime.. kau kenapa?"

"Shuu-kun baka…." Ichigo mepelaskan diri dari pelukan Shuuhei dan berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan mereka.

"Ichigo tunggu dulu aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, aku pergi dulu" Shuuhei mengejar Ichigo yang pergi dengan wajah kecewa.

"baka… Shuukun baka" Ichigo berhenti berlari di sebuah taman dan terduduk di bawah pohon. Ia tidak menyangka kalau akan begini kejadiannya. Baru saja tadi siang ia bertemu untuk melepas rindu tetapi tadi ia bersama orang lain. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan tidak menyadari Shuuhei mencarinya sejak tadi. Shuuhei pun langsung mencari Ichigo ke kafe karena tidak menemukan Ichigo dimana saja. Ia bertemu Kaien yang akan pergi mencari ichigo juga, ia mendengar semuanya dari Ulquiorra yang melihat kejadian tadi.

Kaien tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Shuuhei, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Ia menepuk pundak Shuuhei dan menyuruhnya pulang besok baru ia kembali menemui Ichigo untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ichigo yang sudah tidak bersemangat langsung pulang begitu saja, hampir saja ia tertabrak mobil kakaknya jika Kaien tidak melihat Ichigo. Ia membawa Ichigo pulang ke rumah, melihat Ichigo sangat kacau saat ini tidak mungkin ia menjelaskannya sekarang.

Setelah sampai Kaien menyuruh Ichigo membersihkan badannya terlebih dahulu agar ia berbicara dengan tenang dan tidak dengan emosi tetapi dengan kasih sayang. Ia menghela napas dan menunggu Ichigo di ruang tamu. Ia melihat Ulquiorra keluar dari kamarnya, kenapa ia tidak tahu kakaknya sudah pulang. Ichigo pun datang dan duduk di tengah-tengah kedua kakaknya, ia hanya diam saja tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ichigo, niisan sudah mendengar semuanya dari Shuuhei tadi. Ia mengkhawatirkanmu setelah kau pergi begitu saja, ia sudah mencarimu-carimu tetapi tidak menemukannmu" Kaien membukan suara untuk hal yang satu ini.

"sebaiknya kalian bicarakan ini baik-baik Ichigo. Aniki tidak menyelahkanmu atau Shuuhei tapi menurut aniki kalian sama bersalah. Aniki tahu kau langsung pergi tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Ulquiorra juga berbicara mencoba membujuk Ichigo agar ia mau bertemu dengan Shuuhei.

"tapi niisan, aniki.." Ichigo hanya mendegarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Kaien dan Ulquiorra.

"baka…" Kaien menjitak Ichigo pelan, sifat keras kepalanya tidak berubah juga "sudah Ichi kau jangan begini. Nii-san mau tanya kau percaya dan tidak mau kehilangan Shuuheikan?"

"sakit niisan. Iya aku percaya ke Shuukun dan tidak mau kehilangannya" Ichigo mengelus kepalanya yang sakit dan menjawab denagn yakin tanpa adanya keraguan sedikitu pun.

"jawabanya sudah jelas ichigo. Besok kalian harus bertemu dan kau harus mendengar semua penjelasnnya. Aniki tidak mau mendegra kalian beramtem lagi mengerti?" Ulquiorra tidak mengambil pusing dalam masalah ini.

"iya aniki, niisan, arigatou. Niisan besok jadikan?" Ichigo pun lega setelah membicarkan semua ini dengan kakak yang menyayanginya.

"tentu saja sekarang kau istirahatlah yang ada besok malah tidak enak buatanmu" Kaien mengacak-ngacak rambut Ichigo.

"niisan… iya oyasumi niisan, aniki" Ichigo sebal ketika Kaien melakukan itu kepadanya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"oyasumi mo Ichigo, kau juga istirahat Kaien. Aku mau ke kamar dulu" Ulquiorra juga meninggalkan ruang tamu dan beristirahat setelah kejadian hari ini membuatnya lelah. Kaienpun mengecek seluruh pintu dan jendela sudah di kunci atau belum? Ia pun juga beristirahat agar esok hari kembali bersemangat.

Shuuhei melihat bulan dari dalam jendela kamarnya sembil mengingat kejadian tadi, juga merasakn sakit karena telah melukai Ichigo. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah bertengkar seperti ini. Besok ia akan menjelaskan ke Ichigo dan juga mengunjungi ke rumah keluarganya. Ia pun tertidur dengan lelap dan tidak lupa mendoakan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Matahari bersinar degan cerah di sambut oleh para warga yang sudah memulai berktifitas kembali, tidak kecuali di ruamh keluarga Shiba. Ulquiorrn sudah berangkat pagi-pagi karena ada rapat yang penting, sedangkan Ichigo pergi ke kafe menggantikan Kaien di kafe dan Kaien sendiri pergi ke took kue miliknya baru setelah itu ia pergi ke kafe untuk membantu di sana.

Jam makan siang pun cepat sekali datang mereka bersitirahat sejenak untuk mencari makan siang. Shuuhei pergi ke sebuah toko perhiasan untuk mengambil barang pesanannya, setelah itu ia pergi ke sebuah tempat merencakan untuk besok yang akan menjadi kejutan bagi Ichigo. Ia menyiapkan semuanya begitu baik dan sempurna. Setelah selesai membuat Ichigo menaruhnya dalam kulkas dan berencana memberikan kepada Shuuhei esok hari dengan, Kaien membantu Ichigo dalam membuat coklat. Ichigo pergi ke rumah Ishida untuk mengambil barang yang ia titipkan di sana.

"Shiba-kun masuklah. Kira-san ada di dalam" Ishida menyuruh Ichigo masuk kedalam dan mmebertitahukan bahwa Kira juga datang.

"arigatou Ishida, konichiwa Kira-san" Ichigo masuk dan menyapa Kira yang sedang meminum yang di sajikan Ishida. "ano Kira-san aku minta maaf yang kemarin"

"Ichigo-kun, tidak apa-apa kok ini semua hanya salah paham saja. Apa Kaien-kun ada di rumah?" Kira menjawab tanpa cangngung. Ichigo dan Kira adalah sahabat sejak smp mereka terus bersama sampai di universitas.

"iya Kira-san, ada kok. Nii-san pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kira-san datang ke rumah niisan pasti senang" Ichigon lega karena bisa berbaikan dengan sahabatnya ini "sebentar lagi Kira-san jadi kakak iparku dong"

"Ichigo-kun, jangan bilang begitu" Kira pun menjadi canggung dan malu-malu ketika Ichigo berbicara begitu. Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil saja melihat sahabatnya ini yang masih malu-malu ketika berbicara masalah ini. Ishida datang membawakan minum untuk Ichigo dan mengeluarkan barang yang akan mereka ambil. Sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul dan betukar cerita satu sama lain.

Ulquiorra pulang ke rumah bersama Kusaka dan Shuuhei yang bertemu saat mau masuk ke dalam rumah. Kaien pun membuatkan kue dengan resep barunya dan teh istimewa hari itu. Matahari pun terbenam di langit biru yang cantik, Ichigo dan Kira pamit pulang dari rumah Ishida.

"ne Ulqui-kun apa kau sudah menjelaskan kepada Ichigo?" Tanya Kusaka kepada Ulquiorra. Ia juga tidak enak dengan kejadian kemarin memang itu hanya salah paham saja tetapi jika tidak di jelaskan akan semakin panjang masalahnya.

"belum, nanti saja. Pasti sebentar lagi ia pulang, kau tidak usah cemas" Ulquiorra mencium keningnya dengan lembut, Kusaka mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

" ano Ulquiorra-san, Kaien-san, aku ke sini mau membicarakan mengenai hubungan aku dan Ichigo" Shuuhei menjadi gugup ketika ia ingin berbicara dengan serius.

"ne, Shuuhei-kun kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu. Katakan saja, kau mau melamar Ichigo ya?" Kaien yang mengetahui hal itu menjadi meggodanya.

"itu… aku serius dengan Ichigo, benar yang di ucapkan Kaien-san aku ingin melamar Ichigo" Shuuhei pun menjawab dengan baik tetapi ada perasaannya menjadi campur aduk.

"kalau kami setuju saja tetapi itu tergantung jawaban dari Ichigo, dia menerimanya atau tidak. Apa kau sudah siap untuk mendengarnya?" Ulquiorra tahu mereka sudah berpacaran lebih dari dua tahun makanya sebagai kakak tertua yang menjawabnya.

"aku sudah siap dengan hal itu di tambah dengan kejadian kemarin" Shuuhei mengaruk kapalanya ydang tidak gatal dan berfikir mengenai hal itu.

"tenang saja ia pasti sudah tidak marah" Kaien tersnyum jail ke Shuuhei, ternyata ia dan Ulquorra telah memilih yang benar.

"aku pulang" Ichigo masuk bersama Kira dan ia kaget ketika melihat shuuhei datang ke rumah "S…Shuukun"

"Ichigo, kebetulan kau sudah pulang. Kira-kun kau datang juga kemarilah" Kaien senang ketika Kira datang kerumah, Ichigo duduk bersebelahan dengan Shuuhei dan Kira duduk di sebelah Kaien. "orang inikan yang kau maksudkan ototou? Dia ini kekasihnya aniki"

"eh? Gomen aniki aku tidak tahu" Ichigo kaget ternyata orang itu adalah kekasih Ulquiorra.

"ne Ichi-hime dan dia Kusaka Shoujiro sepupuku yang datang dari luar negeri. Maaf aku tidak menceritakannya" Shuuhei yang melanjutkan penjelasan ke Ichigo agar masalah ini tidak terus berlarut.

"kenapa kalian tidak bilang sih? Aniki juga tidak memberitahuku bahwa aniki sudah punya pacar juga" Ichigo menjadi sebal mendengar penjelasan ini tetapi ia lega masalh ini sudah selesai "gomen nasai aniki, Kusa-san, Shuukun"

"aku juga minta maaf hime. Maafkan aku ya" Shuuhei membawa Ichigo kedalam pelukannya dengan cepat Ichigo membalas pelukannya.

"tidak kok, aku juga sudah melalukannya kemarin. Salam kenal Ichigo-kun" Kusaka senang Shuuhei dan Ichigo sudah berbaikkan kembali.

"kau tidak bertanya pada aniki, hm.. kalian kalau mau jangan lakukan itu di sini dan ke kamar saja" Ulquiorra menjawab dengan nada biasa dan melihat mereka masih berpelukan.

"aku sudah bertanya kan tetapi aniki tidak menjawabnya. Baik-baik aku akan ke kamar saja ayo Shuukun, ne Kusa-kun hati-hati dnegan Aniki ya" Ichigo langsung pergi dengan menarik tangan Shuuhei ke kamarnya sebelum Ulquiorra marah. Kaien pun mengajak Kira pergi ke luar rumah.

"Shuukun… baka, aku tidak pernah cerita. Kau tidak percaya dengaku?" Ichigo cemberut karena Shuuhei tidak menceritakan semuanya dari dulu.

"maaf hime aku baru menceritakan sekarang. Kalau kau cemberut tidak manis lo" Ia mencubit pipi Ichigo dengan gemas buka membuat Ichigo tersenyum malah sebaliknya.

"iya.. aku mau mandi dulu" Ichigo beranjak pergi tetapi Shuuhei menahan tanganya.

"aku ikut Hime.." ia menggendong Ichigo ke dalam kamar mandi " kau sakit Hime-chan? Mukamu memerah." Shuuhei sengaja mengodanya reaksinya saat ini sangat imut.

"Shuukun~…. Aku merindukanmu" Ichigo memukul lenganya pelan dan mukanya beretambah merah padam seperti buah semangka.

"Aku juga hime…" Hisagi menciumnya lembut dan menurun perlahan, Ichigo membalas ciumannya sedangkan tanganya memeluk Hisagi.

"mmm… ahhh S..Shuukun jangan sekarang, kau jadi mengajaku pergikan?" Ichigo mendesah ketika Hisagi mencium, menjilat, dan menggigit lehernya pelan. Tidak lama muncul tanda kemerahan di yang menghiasi leher Ichigo.

"tentu saja Hime, baikalah" Hisagi mengecup bibirnya singkat lalu menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan lembut.

"Shuukun.. aishiteru" Ichigo menyembunyikan mukanya di leher, ia tahu mukanya sangat merah sekali.

"Ai shiteru mo Ichi-hime" sekali lagi Shuuhei membawa Ichigo kedalam ciuman yang panas.

Kejutan apa yang akan di berika Shuuhei Ke Ichigo?

Apakah kencan mereka akan bejalan lancar tanpa halangan?

TBC

Kai: kok malah Tbc tor?

Yup, nanti di chap berikutnya. Ini hadiah buat Shuukun dan Ichikun.

Ichi: hadiah apaan? Kena siksaan juga iya?

Hehehehe, ya nanti di chap berikutnya.

Shuu: dasar. RNR Please, sampai bertemu di chap berikutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Ye akhirnya update juga.

Ichi: lama lo updatenya.

Kusa: selamat membaca dan semoga suka.

Hisa: mohon di maafkan karena author telat update.

Kai: dan ada bonus untuk Hideyashu Shigemori dan Hikary Cresenti Ravenia.

* * *

Bleach

Tite Kubo

Rate: M

Gernre: Romantis, Friends, humor (mungkin).

Gaje, Typoo(s), Lemon, Yaoi.

Pair: ShuuIchi, KaiKira, UlquiKusa.

Summary: Dalam rangka valentine day Ichigo tidak sabar untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan orang yang di kasihinya. Namun sebelum dua hari sebelum Valentine Day, Ichigo memergoki Shuuhei dengan orang yang di sayanginya bermesraan bersama seorang pemuda yang ia tidak kenal. Ichigo yang melihatnya merasa kecewa, tetapi apakah apa yang di lihat Ichigo sesuai dengan kenyaataan?

* * *

Chapter 2

Pagi hari pun datang di sambut dengan semangat oleh para remaja putra atau putri karena hari itu adalah valentine. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk sejumlah acara dengan ke kasih mereka hari itu, tidak kecuali keluarga Shiba ini. Mereka sudah menyiapkan acara masing-masing yang akan di laksanakan.

"ohayou hime" gumam Shuuhei seraya memciumnya lembut, seperti biasa Ichigo mendapat ciuman yang hangat di pagi hari dari kekasihnya.

"ohayou mo Shuu-kun" gumam Ichigo di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. Tangan Shuuhei menekan kepala Ichigo untuk memperdalam ciumannya, sedangkan tangan Ichigo melingkari lehernya. Shuuhei melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah beberapa menit berciuman dan untuk mengambil napas. Ia pun menggendong Ichigo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"kau tahu Ichi-hime…" Shuuhei menurunkannya perlahan lalu mentapnya lekat.

"A… Apa?" Ichigo menjawab dengan gugup karena pandangannya.

"aku menyayangimu… Saat kemarin kita bertangkar aku tidak tega melihatmu sedih hime. Maafkan aku ya…" kata Shuuhei menyentuh kedua wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Shuukun… aku juga yang salah, maafkan aku juga. Aku sudah memaafkan Shuukun" Ichigo sambil menatap Shuuhei walau ia gugup dengan situasi ini.

"sama-sama hime-chan" Kata Shuuhei mencium Ichigo lagi. Kemudian ia mendorong pelan Ichigo ke dinding dan memluknya erat. Tanganya yang tidak memeluk Ichigo menyalakan shower yang berada di atasnya dan menjadi basah kuyup dengan baju yang masih melekat.

"Sh… Shuukun… ahh… mm.." desah Ichigo saat tangan Shuuhei mengelus pinggangnya yang ramping.

"kau tidak sabaran hime-chan…" tanya Shuuhei pada Ichigo sambil membuka seluruh baju Ichigo dan dirinya sendiri lalu di lemparnya begitu saja. Ia mencium seluruh badan Ichigo yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"Shuukun…. Nanti ada yang tahu.." gumam Ichigo meremas rambut Shuuhei dengan kuat. "ahh… Shuukun…"

"sebentar saja Hime-chan…." Shuuhei menjilat daun telinga Ichigo dan mengelus perutnya.

"Shuu-kun… jangan mengodaku.. umm…" Ichigo semakin mendesah ketika Shuuhei membuat tanda di lehernya dan tangannya yang menganggur menyentuh niplenya.

Shuuhei semakin turun ke bagian bawah tubuh Ichigo dan di elusnya perlahan kejantanannya. Ia membawa Ichigo ke dalam ciuman yang panas. Ia mengulum bibirnya membuat Ichigo mendesah tertahan, Shuuhei tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia mendominasi seluruh mulutnya, Ichigo merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Sementara itu di luar tanpa mereka tahu Kaien dan Kusaka mendengarkan kegiatan yang di lakukan mereka di dalam.

Shuuhei mengabsen seluruh isi yang ada dalam mulut Ichigo. Setelah sepuluh menit berciuman Ichigo melepaskan untuk mengisi oksigen ke paru-parunya. Shuuhei mengecup keningnya lembut, Ichigo yang tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"kau benar-benar cantik Hime" ucap Shuuhei ketika menindih Ichigo yang berada di bawahnya. Ichigo wajahnya menjadi sangat merah karena kegiatan yang sekarang ia lakukan dan Senyuman Shuuhei yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Shuu-kun gombal" Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah dan memanas. Shuuhei hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya. "Shuukun~… ahhh..unnhhh…. Shuukun…hn… Berhen….ti… ahhhh" Ichigo mendesah semakin bergairah saat Shuuhei memijit pelan kejantanannya.

"tidak mau Hime-chan ini pemanasan sebelum pergi" ia mulai mengocoknya pelan membuat ichigo semakin mendesah dan meremas rambutnya dengan kuat.

"S…Shuu-kun…. Ahhhh… le…lebih… cepat… lagi… ahhhh!" desahnya seraya meminta Shuuhei semakin lebih cepat lagi.

"baiklah Hime-chan~" Shuuhei tersenyum dengan nakal dan mempercepat kocokkannya dengan cepat.

"ahhh! Nyahhhh! Shuu-kun" desah Ichigo kencang mungkin terdengar sampai di luar. Saat tidak lama Ichigo pun mencapai klimaksnya dengan desahan yang seksi.

"manis" ucap Shuuhei sambil menjilat tanganya yang terkena sperma Ichigo.

"Shuu-kun baka. Kau membuatku mmm.." Ucapan Ichigo terpotong karena Shuuhei menciumnya. "baka…" Ichigo memalingkan mukanya dengan sebal ke samping.

"membuatnmu apa hime?" tanya Shuuhei dan Ichigo hanya mengehela napas saja saat di tanya. Lalu menyuruh Ichigo mengulum jari-jarinya untuk mempermudah penetrasi.

Ichigo merasakan sisa-sisa spermanya yang ada di jari Shuuhei. Ia mendesah saat ketiga jarinya di kulum oleh Ichigo. Ketika cukup ia mulai melakukan penetrasinya, Ichigo pun menggeliat saat merasakan benda asing yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Shuuhei mulai menggerakan jarinya perlahan agar Ichigo tidak merasakan sakit. Ichigo mendesah ketika Shuuhei mempercepat gerakanya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menambah jari keduanyaa dan melakukan gerakan gunting .

"Shuukun... Um... Ah..." gumam Ichigo seraya meremas rambutnya pelan.

"Hm... Siap ya hime" kata Shu lalu ia menambahkan jari ke tiga dan melakukan gerakan zig-zag

"s-sakit Shuukun" gumam Ichigo meringis kesakitan dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Shh..."gumam Shuuhei lalu melumat dan menjelajahi mulutnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Shuuhei mempercepat gerakannyaa dan membuat Ichigo mendesah keras. Berkali-kali ia mengenai prostate Ichigo, setelah lama ia pun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam tubuh kekasihnya.

"Curang..." protes Ichigo saat merasakan dirinya akan klimaks namun belum sampai.

"hihi... Nanti di lanjutkan"kata Shuuhei terkekeh lalu mengecup bibirnya yang lembut. Lalu Ichigo mulai memijit, mengulum, dan menggit kejantanannya dan ia juga tidak mau kalah oleh Shuuhei.

"Ichi-hime.. ahhhh…. Kau nakal sekarang" desah Shuuhei agak kaget dan terus merenggang nikmat dengan kegiatan Ichigo.

"hehehehe, mungkin. Kau menikmatinya Shuu-kun~" kata Ichigo sambil tertawa kecil dan dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Begini. Saja..." kata Shuuhei lalu ia membalikan badan Ichigo menjadi posisi 69. Ichigo kembali mengulum kejantanan Shuuhei dengan cepat. Shuuhei pun melakukan hal yang sama dan awalnya pelan menjadi semakin lama semakin cepat gerakannya. Shuuhei, mendesah tertahan ketika ia mencapai klimaks, Ichigo menelan semua spermanya yang keluar.

"Shuu-kun~ ahhh...~"Ichigo mencapai klimaks untuk yang ke dua kalinya, Shuuhei pun menelan sperma Ichigo. Setelah beberapa saat Ichigo bangun dan menatap Shuuhei lembut.

"Shuukun..." panggil Ichigo dan tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Ichi-hime" gumam Shuuhei lalu ia mencium Ichigo dan memeluknya erat.

Setelah itu mereka membersihkan badan mereka. Di ruang makan mereka sudah menunggu Ichigo dan Shuuhei untuk makan pagi bersama, tidak lama setelah di bicarakan mereka pun datang. Ichigo curiga ke Kaien dan Kusaka karena senyum-senyum sendiri saja. Ichigo berfikir apa mereka tahu yang ia lakukan tadi? Ia memikirkannya saja membuat mukanya memerah, Ichigo pun hanya pura-pura tidak tahu saja dengan keanehan mereka.

Shuuhei mengajak pergi Ichigo setelah mereka bersiap-siap dan pamit kepada mereka. Ichigo tidak lupa membawa coklat yang ia siapkan sejak kemarin. Kaien dan Kira pergi setelah Shuuhei berangkat. Entah mengajak kemana dia? Shuuhei mengandeng tangan Ichigo dengan mesra, banyak pasangan muda yang berkencan pada hari itu.

Ichigo masih saja malu ketika tangannya bergandengan mesra seperti ini, mereka sudah lama tidak berkencan seperti ini. Shuuhei melihat Ichigo dengan senyuman yang mampu membuatnya bertambah memerah wajahnya. Dengan santai Shuuhei mempererat gandengannya dan sesekali ia mencium pipi Ichigo, ia hanya tertawa kecil saja membuat Ichigo memukulnya pelan. Mereka pergi ke sebuah tempat sea word menjadi tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi hari itu.

Shuuhei menatap Ichigo dengan cemas karena ia diam saja sejak tadi, ketika di tanya ia hanya di jawab singkat saja. Shuuhei memberi ciuman kecil yang manis dan membuat Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Shuuhei lega karena ia bisa melihat senyuman Ichigo terus. Mereka pergi ke ruangan selanjutnya yaitu terdapat jenis-jenis ikan yang banyak dari berbagai Negara.

Mereka mengakhiri kunjungan di pertunjukan lumba-lumba yang ada di sana. Pertunjukan yang bagus dari lumba-lumba yang sduah porfesional itu, Ichigo menikmati kencan bersama kekasihnya ini. Ia senang masih bisa menikmati hari ini bersama-sama. Setelah pertunjukan selesai mereka pergi ke sebuah restoran favorit mereka. Shuuhei memesan makanan yang khusus untuk Ichigo, ia tidak sabar mengetahui reaksinya.

"Shuu-kun….." panggil Ichigo kepada kekasihnya itu, Shuuhei menatapnya balik "arigatou untuk hari ini aku senang" ucapnya dengan malu-malu dan gugup.

"sama-sama Hime-chan. Tapi ini belum selesai Ichi-hime setelah ini kita pergi lagi" ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya pelan. Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan untuk mereka. Ichigo terkejut dengan makanan yang sudah lama tidak di pilihnya, menu ini juga salah satu favoritnya di restoran ini. "makanlah Ichi-hime itu menu favoritmu kan?"

"iya Shuukun. Itadakimasu" Ichigo mencium pipi kekasihnya sebelum makan, Shuuhei kaget mendapatkan ciuman tetapi ia juga senang. Setalah makan siang mereka. Shuuhei mengajak Ichigo pergi ketaman sebelum ke tempat selanjutnya. Mereka duduk menikmati angin yang berhembus dengan segar, tetapi sampai ada kejadian yang tidak terduga.

"jangan mendekat atau dia akan ke tembak." seseorang yang tidak di kenal menodongkan pistolnya ke Ichigo.

"Ichigo... Kau" Shuuhei kaget melihat kejadian yang begitu cepat dan ia mendekat ke seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah pencopet yang menahan Ichigo sebagai sandranya.

"Shuu-kun..." Ichigo meliriknya ke Shuuhei lalu melawanya beruntung karena di ajarkan karate oleh Hisagi juga kakakya. Ia menjatuhkan pencopet itu dengan sekali pukulan tetapi ia terkena goresan dari piasu kecil yang di keluarkan oleh pencopet itu. Shuuhei membantu Ichigo dan berhasil mengalahkannya.

Tidak lama polisi datang dan menangkapnya tas yang di curi dari remaja putri yang berada di sana dan telah di kembalikan. Para pengunjung di taman itu pun mulai pergi dan taman menjadi sepi. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja yang hanya berada di sana, entah kenapa keadaan begitu hening sekali.

"Ichi-hime kau tidak apa?" Shuuhei mendekat ke Ichigo berdiri yang tidak jauh darinya.

"aku tidak apa-apa Shuukun" Ichigo memegang tangannya yang terluka karena pertengkaran tadi.

"kau terluka" Shuuhei menatapnya dengan cemas dan melihat tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"ini hanya luka kecil Shuukun" Ichigo tersenyum agar tidak membuat Shuuhei cemas karena dirinya.

"Ichi-hime maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu dengan benar" ucap Shuuhei lalu memeluknya dengan erat "maaf hime"

"ini bukan salah Shuukun" Ichigo membalas pelukannya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

"Ichi-hime... Ayo ikut aku" Shuuhei melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Ichigo ke sebuah apotik yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Shuu-kun, tidak usah" Ichigo menolak untuk di obatin oleh Shuuhei, ia merasakan senang dan sebal sekaligus.

"udah jangan menolaknya. Kau seorang dokter Ichi-hime, jadi mana bisa kau cuek begitu ke dirimu sendiri" Shuuhei masuk ke dalam apotik dan membeli yang di perlukan. kemudian mulai mengobati tangan Ichigo yang terluka.

"Shuu-kun" Ichigo terpaku dengannya saat Shuuhei mengobati lukanya dengan cekatan. "nah sudah selesai. Aku sangat cemas terhadap dirimu Ichi-hime" Shuuhei menyentuh kedua sisi Ichigo dengan lembut.

"Shuukun... Arigatou" Ichigo memeluknya kembali dengan erat. "aku beruntung mempunyai kekasih sepertimu"

"sama-sama Ichi-hime. Kau selalu saja begitu itulah yang membuat aku mencemaskan dirimu selalu" Shuuhei membalas pelukan yang di berikan oleh Ichigo "Ayo Ichi-hime kita pergi" ia kembali membawa Ichigo pergi ketempat yang sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

Shuuhei membawa Ichigo pergi ke toko baju untuk mengganti bajunya yang terkena darah, Ichigo sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan Shuuhei seperti ini kepada dirinya dan untuk hari ini. Shuuhei menyuruhnya memilih baju yang di suka, Ichigo bingung memilih baju yang akan di beli. Ia mencoba beberapa baju dan menunjukkan ke Shuuhei setelah di coba, setelah menemukan yang cocok Shuuhei membayar baju-baju itu untuk Ichigo.

Ichigo segera mengganti baju yang telah di beli baru saja. Shuuhei melihat Ichigo dengan berkedip jail karena penampilanya, wajahnya memerah karena mendapat ciuman di keningnya secara. Mereka melanjutkan kencan yang sempat tertunda karena kejadian jadi, dengan menaiki bus yang telah di tunggu mereka duduk di belakang yang tidak begitu terlihat oleh penumpang bus.

Taman bermain adalah tempat yang selanjutnya untuk berkencan hari ini. Banyak yang datang di taman bermain untuk refleshing atau yang lain. Shuuhei dan Ichigo mulai dengan menaiki wahana yang bisa menguji keberanian, mereka naik ketika sudah cukup lama mengantrinya. Pengnjung lain berteriak ketika roller coster turun dari dengan cepat, tetapi tidak untuk Ichigo dan Shuuhei mereka tetap tenang menaiki wahana itu.

Mereka mencoba semua wahana yang ada di sana mulai dari roller coaster, rumah hantu, rumah kaca, pertunjukan sikus, wahana petulangan, aktrasi dan lain-lain. Shuuhei juga berhasil mendapatkan satu boneka dari permainan tembak dan memberikannya ke Ichigo. Tidak terasa mereka sudah menaiki semua wahana yang ada di sana, permainan terakhir adalah bianglala. Setelah menaiki bianglala mereka dapat melihat semua taman bermain dan juga laut yang indah dengan sunset.

"kau senang hari ini Ichi-hime" Shuuhei membelai rambutnya lembut dan tangannya memeluk Ichigo dari samping.

"tentu saja Shuukun aku senang sekali, arigatou gozaimasu tapi aku tidak bisa memberi apa-apa untuk Shuu-kun" Ichigo menyamankan dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Ichi-hime jangan bilang begitu, aku menerimamu apa adaanya." Shuuhei menatapnya lembut lalu memeluknya erat. Ichigo menatap balik dengan bingung, ketika itu juga Shuuhei mencium Ichigo ketika bianglala tepat di atas puncak dan matahari terbenam dengan sempurna. "Aishiteru Ichi-hime"

"Aishiteru mo Shuu-kun…. Hari ini aku sangat senang sekali Shuu-kun. Kau tidak akan pernah pergi kan" Ichigo berucap dengan manja dan berekspresi imut membuat Shuuhei tertawa lepas berkata dengan seperti itu.

"tentu saja Ichi-hime, kau sangat manis dan cantik sekali aku beruntung memilikimu. Aku sangat bahagia Ichi-hime" ucap Shuuhei yang sudah berhenti tertawa.

Ia mencium keningnya dengan lembut lalu Ichigo menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah dengan memalingkan ke samping. Shuuhei memluknya dengan mesra tanpa di sangka Ichigo juga membalas pelukanya dengan erat. Setelah keluar dari bianglala Shuuhei mengajak pergi Ichigo untuk makan malam dan juga perut sudah sangat lapar setelah menyelesaikan semua wahana di taman bermain.

Shuuhei mengajak makan malam dengan cara yang istimewa berbeda dari yang biasa mereka lakukan. Di sebuah restoran yang terlihat pemandangan laut malam yang bgtu indah, mereka di kelilingin lilin-lilin dan cahaya bulan purnama dan juga bintang di malam yang cerah. Setelah selesai Shuuhei pergi sebentar untuk memberikan kejutan kepada Ichigo, ia bertambah bingung dengan kekasihnya ini. Sebenernya apa yang terjadi ke dia?

"selamat malam semuanya" ucap Shuuhei yang berdiri dengan membawa gitar yang ia pinjam "lagu ini khusus saya persembahkan untuk ke kasih saya"

"Shuu-kun…" Ichigo kaget melihatnya yang bersiap bernyanyi untuknya, ia menjadi merah padam ketika mendengar ucapannya. Shuuhei mulai bernyanyi dengan gitar dan juga di iringi oleh piano dan biola. Lagu yang romantis mmebuat Ichigo semakin gugup dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Wasure wa shinai yo kimi to deatta ano hi wo  
Sabitsuita mune no kagi wo sotto aketekureta

Toki ni wa omowazu kizutsuketa hi mo aru kedo  
Sono tabi ni itsumo yasahisa no imi shittanda

Kajikanda yubisaki kin no irumineeshon  
Ima sugu aitai yo kono machi wo nuke  
Let's hold you tight...

Dare yori mo soba ni iru yo Shinpai nai sa  
Nakimushi na kimi dakara mamoritsuzuketai yo  
Miageta  
Yozora ni wa futatsu naranda hoshi  
bokutachi mo onaji you ni korekara saki zutto... issho da yo

Bersama dnegan Ichigo ia menemuka hidup yang baru, yang lebih berwarna. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Shuuhei bernyanyi di depan orang banyak. Ichigo lah yang mengajarinya arti hidup yang sebenarnya. Ia sangat menyayangi kekasihnya ini dan tidak mau menyakitinya lagi.

Chiisana kyandoru kakonde hashaideru kimi  
"Oogesasugiru?"tte hanikamu toko ga kawaii ne

Kaban ni hisometeru osoroi no ringu wa  
sapuraisu dake janai Omoi no akashi  
Give you my heart...

Maiorita tenshi no you na kimi no egao wa  
kamisama ga boku ni kureta Saikou no purezento kogoeta  
kono karada gyutto atatameaou  
Boku dake no kimi de ite ne kore kara saki zutto...

Silent night... Holy night...  
Nanimo iranai kimi ga ireba  
ima koko ni iru  
Kiseki yo itsumademo kienaide...

Konayuki ga shiranu uchi ni machi wo someteku  
itsu no hi mo soba ni iru yo tatoe nani ga attemo  
Miageta  
yozora ni wa futatsu naranda hoshi  
bokutachi mo yakusoku shiyou kore kara saki zutto... issho da yo

Dare yori mo soba ni iru yo shinpai nai sa  
Nakimushi na kimi dakara mamoritsuzuketai yo  
Miageta  
Yozora ni wa futatsu naranda hoshi  
bokutachi mo onaji you ni sorekara saki zutto... issho da yo

Together forever...

Setelah selesai bernyanyi ia mendekati Ichigo yang masih berada di tempat duduknya, semua orang melihat ke arah mereka. Ichigo bertambah gugup ketika Shuuhei menatap dirinya lalu mengenggam tanganya.

"Ichi-hime bagaimana kau suka lagunya?" ucap Shuuhei sambil mengecup punggung tangannya.

"S..SHuukun… A…Aku suka.. Arigatou" Jawab Ichigo dengan gugup dan malu karena semua mata menuju ke arahnya.

"douita Ichi-hime… Ayo sekarang kita pergi…" Shuuhei mengajak Ichigo pergi ke tempat yang menjadi kejutan selanjutnya setelah ia membayar makan malamnya tadi. Ichigo hanya diam saja mengikuti Shuuhei pergi entah kemana, kejutan apa lagi akan ia dapatkan? Setelah sampai Shuuhei menutup mata Ichigo dengan kain putih, lalu menuntunnya agar tidak terjatuh. Shuuhei memberi tanda kepada yang lain dan pada saaat yang bersamaan ikatan di mata Ichigo di lepas.

"Ini… Shuukun…" Ichigo kaget melihat lampu seluruh kota mati dan menyala lagi dengan membentuk tulisan I Love You Ichigo-Hime, belum sampai di itu saja. Ichigo melihat kembang api yang di luncurkan juga mmebntuk tulisan Miss you and will you marry me?

"iya Ichi-hime ini semua untukmu" Shuuhei menciumnya dengan singkat lalu ia berlutut seperti seorang pangeran kepada sang putri lalu membuka kotak yang berisi dua buah cincin yang berwarna perak. "Ichigo Shiba hime maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Shuukun… aku…" Ichigo bingung menjawab dari pertanyaan Shuuhei yang begitu mendadak ini. ia menghela napas sebelum menjawabnya "aku… aku mau menikah dengan Shuu-kun…." jawab Ichigo dengan mantap tanpa ragu sama sekali.

"arigatou Ichi-hime" Shuuhei bangun lalu menciumnya dengan lembut, Ichigo pun dengan senang hati membalas ciuman Shuuhei dan memeluknya erat. Shuuhei melepaskan ciumannya yang tidak lama lalu memakaikan cincin ke Ichigo yang bertuliskan nama dirinya dan Ichigo memakaikan cincin ke Shuuhei yang juga bertuliskan nama Ichigo.

"Shuu-kun, ini dari aku. Maaf aku hanya bisa memberikan ini saja. Happy valentine." Ichigo menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan yang berisi coklat dan sesuatu.

"Ichi-hime tidak apa-apa. Kau cukup bersama aku saja, tidak sedih usah begitu. Aku senang bisa bersama dirimu hime, karena dirimu yang paling berharga Ichi-hime. Happy valentine Ichi-hime" Shuuhei menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu membelai wajahnya lembut. Shuuhei membuka coklat itu dan hadiah yang lain "arigatou Ichi-hime aku pasti akan memakainya" ia melihat hadiah lain dari Ichigo yaitu sebuah jam tangan.

"douita Shuu-kun… arigatou untuk semuanya. Aishiteru Shuu-kun" Ichigo memberikan senyuman termanis yang tidak pernah ia berikan ke siapapun hanya kepada Shuuhei.

"douitamashite, aishiteru mo Ichi-hime" Ia membawa Ichigo kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Shuuhei menciumnya dengan lembut dan Ichigo pun membalasnya, tetapi ia menelan sebuah coklat saat beciuman. "enakan ichi-hime?"

"Shuu-kun…" Ichigo memukulnya pelan karena sebal dengannya. Shuuhei menggendong Ichigo ala Bridal menuruni bukit yang menjadi tempat kejutannya. Ichigo mengalungkan tanganya di leher Shhuhei, hari ini menjadi hari yang istimewa untuk dirinya dan juga Shuuhei. Mereka pulang ke rumah dengan mobil Shuuhei yang sudah di siapkan oleh Kaien yang membantu mereka.

Shuuhei mengendari dengan hati-hati sedangkan Ichigo duduk dengan manis berada di sebelahnya. Tidak sampai satu jam mereka sampai karena jalanan begitu lenggang dan lancar, Shuuhei membawa Ichigo pergi ke kamar mereka.

"Ichi-hime…" Shuuhei membaringkan Ichigo di atas kasur yang sudah ada taburan bunga mawar. "aku menyayangimu"

"Shuukun aku juga menyayangimu. Lakukanlah aku milikmu seutuhnya Shuukun" Ichigo menggoda Shuuhei dengan suara merdunya.

"baiklah Ichi-hime" Shuuhei terseyum menyeringai sebelum melakukan aksinya. Ia mencium Ichigo dengan lembut dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidahnya membelai bibir bagian bawah Ichigo dengan lembut, meminta jalan masuk bagi lidahnya. Kedua tangannya semakin erat merengkuh tubuh Ichigo ke dalam pelukannya.

Ichigo semakin terbuai dengan sentuhan Shuuhei yang di rasakannya. Shuuhei menyusupkan tangannyaa ke kaos yang masih di pakai Ichigo, perlahan di mainkannya nipple Ichigo yang membuat Ichigo mendesah dalam ciumannya. Saat itu tidak di sia-siakannya Shuuhei untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ichigo. Ia mengecap lidah Ichigo sedang tangannya masih memainkan nipple Ichigo yang mulai mengeras. Mereka saling beradu lidah dan Shuuhei yang mendominasi ciuman itu. Setelah beberapa saat ia melpaskan ciumannya untuk mengisi oksigen yang menjadi kebutuhan mereka. Lalu Shuuhei menatap Ichigo yang masih mengatur napasnya.

Ichigo tidak tinggal diam saja, ia mulai membuka baju Shuuhei yang masih di kenakanya. Shuuhei pun sudah tidak kaget dengan aksi Ichigo. Ia membantu dengan membuka kaosnya, Ichigo mendesah ketika Shuuhei menjilat titik senstifnya di leher. Mereka sama-sama sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, ia pun melempar bajunya ke lantai. Shuuhei sudah bersiap melakukan aksinya kembali, Ia kembali menggigit pelan perpotongan leher Ichigo sehingga Ichigo langsung mengerang nikmat. Erangan Ichigo membuat Shuuhei semakin bergairah, ia mulai membuat kissmark di seluruh tubuh Ichigo.

"Aahh... Shuuu-kun... Um.. mmmm" erang Ichigo yang tidak bisa berhenti mendesah karena Shuuhei terus menghisap, menjilat dan memberikan tanda sehingga seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan tanda kemerahan. Setelah puas Shuuhei pun beralih ke bagian tubuh bawah Ichigo dan memijit pelan kejantannya lalu ia mengunakan tangan kanannya yang menganggur untuk meremas pantat Ichigo.

Ichigo semakin terbawa oleh nafsu atas apa yang di lakukan Shuuhei, tatapan matanya mulai sayu. Shuuhei hanya menahan senyuman yang tidak terlihat oleh Ichigo. Ia mulai mengulum kejantanannya Ichigo kedalam mulutnya mulai mengerakannya dan memompanya dengan pelan, Ichigo mencengkram seprai yang berada di bawahnya. Ia melebarkan pahanya supaya mempermudah Shuuhei melakukanya. Shuuhei semakin mempercepat tempo kulumanya, sehingga Ichigo tidak henti-hentinya menggerang dan meremas rambut Shuuhei.

"Shuu-kun...Ungh...Ahh..." erang Ichi seraya meremas rambut Shuuhei. Shuuhei semakin mempercepat kulumannya saat kejantanan Ichigo mulai menegang dan beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo meneriakkan nama kekasihnya saat mencapai klimaksnya. Shuuhei segera menelan cairan tersebut, setelah beberapa saat ia mengeluarkan kejantanan Ichigo dari mulutnya dan mengecup kejantan tersebut.

Shuuhei kembali tersenyum melihat Ichigo yang nafasnya terengah-engah dan tatapan matanya yang sayu. Shuuhei menjilat bibir bawahnya perlahan, membuat Ichigo kembali terangsang dan segera mengecup bibir Shuuhei. Shuuhei menahan balik kepalanya, sedangkan Ichigo melingkarkan tanganya di leher Shuuhei untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Shuuhei mulai memeriksa seluruh rongga mulut Ichigo dan menggigit pelan bibir bawah Ichigo sehingga membuatnya menggerang dalam ciuman tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat Shuuhei melapaskan ciuman dan membiarkan benang-benang saliva putus dan menetes di sudut bibir Ichigo. Shuuhei segera menjilat bekas salivanya.

Lalu Ichigo segera menukar posisi sehingga Shuuhei berada di bawah. Ichigo mulai menjilat dan mengulum telinga Shuuhei, membuat Shuuhei menggerang nikmat. Lalu Ichigo pun menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit pelan titik sensitive di leher kekasihnya itu. Shuuhei pun memberikan akses untuk Ichigo dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Ichigo kembali membuat kissmark sehingga leher ke kasihnya dipenuhi oleh tanda kemerahan. Lalu Ichigo pun mulai menjilat dan memanjakan nipple Shuuhei, sambil menggigitnya perlahan.

"Ichi...Go...Ahh..."desah Shuuhei dengan nikmat membuat Ichigo tersenyum nakal.

Sedangkan tangan kiri Ichigo mulai memilin nipple Shuuhei yang satunya lagi membuat Shuuhei kembali megerang nikmat, setelah beberapa saat Ichigo pun memperlakukan nipple yang satu lagi dengan perlakuan yang sama sehingga kedua nipplenya mengeras. "Ahh... Ichi.. Ah!" erang Shuuhei saat Ichigo mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya sehingga kejantanan mereka bergesekan.

"Feeling good?"goda Ichigo sambil menjilat bibir Shuuhei dengan lembut.

Erangan Shuuhei semakin keras saat Ichigo mulai meremas dan memijat kejantananya yang menegang itu. Tidak sampai di situ Ichigo pun mulai menjilat kejantanan Shuuhei yang mulai mengalirkan pre-cum itu. Secara tiba-tiba Shuuhei segera menukar posisi sehingga Ichigo kini di bawah. ilat jarinya perlahan dan membasahinya.

"Let me take you to heaven,"gumam Shuuhei dengan suara serak seraya menjilat telinga Ichigo. Lalu ia segera menjilat jarinya perlahan dan membasahinya. Kemudian ia pun memasukkan jari pertamanya dan mengrakkan perlahan. Setelah beberapa saat ia menambah jari ke dua dan mulai mengerakanya di rektum Ichigo. Ichigo kembali menggeliat tidak nyaman saat ada dua benda kini bergerak di rektumnya. Tiba-tiba Ichigo kembali mengerang kesakitan saat Shuuhei menambah jari tangan ketiganya dan membuat gerakan zig-zag.

"ahh! Shuu-kun... Ittai..."erang Ichigo dan air matanya mulai mengalir dari iris coklatnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Relax Ichigo" gumam Shuuhei lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut dan tangan kirinya mulai meremas kejantanan Ichigo untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Ahh...! mmmmm... Shuu-kun~" Ichigo kembali menggerang nikmat saat Shuuhei menemukan titik terdalam dalam tubuhnya.

Shuuhei hanya tersenyum lalu terus menyentuh titik tersrbut berulang-ulang sehingga Ichigo terus mengerang. Beberapa saat kemudian Shuuhei mengeluarkan jarinya dan mendapat erangan protes dari Ichigo.

"Feeling Horny, Ichi-koi?" gumam Shuuhei berbisik pelan di telinga Ichigo membuat geli. "Tahan sedikit, ini mungkin agak sakit,"gumam Shuuhei dengan lembut.

Ichi hanxa mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban ke Shuuhei. Mendapat persetujuan Shuuhei mulai menuntun kejantanaya lalu mengesek perlahan kejantananya dengan lubang rektum Ichigo dan memasukkanya perlahan.

"Argh! I..ittai.. Shuu-kun…"erang Ichigo saat merasakan sesuatu yang menerobos tubuhnya. Air mata kembali mengalir dan ia mencengkram pundak Shuuhei menahan rasa sakit. Shuuhei mengerang saat kejantananyaa telah masuk seluruhnya dan langsung di remas oleh rektum Ichigo.

"Ahh... so tight,"erang Shuuhei. Lalu ia membiarkan sesaat agar Ichigo mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranya. Sambil menunggu Shuuhei kembali mengulum nipple Ichigo sehingga Ichigo kembali menggerang nikmat. Lalu ia mulai mengerakkan kejantananya perlahan, hingga Ichigo kembali mengerang nikmat saat kejantanan Shuuhei berhasil mengenai prostat Ichigo. Lalu ia terus menyerang titik sensitif yang membuat Ichigo kembali mendesah.

"Ahh...Shuu...Ahh!Faster!" erang Ichigo sambil menghentakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan karena merasakan nikmat. Erangan semakin keras saat Shuuhei mulai menggigit nipple Ichigo dan tanganya memompa kejantanan Ichigo.

"ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!" erang Ichigo semakin keras dan menikamati yang di berikan Shuuhei. Lalu Shuuhei mengeluarkan kejantananya meniggalkan ujungnya lalu menghentakan kembali ke dalam tubuh Ichigo.

"argh! I want... More... Ah!" desah Ichigo sambil mencengkram seprai di bawahnya. Lalu Shuuhei mengangkat kedua kaki Ichigo di pundaknya dan terus melakukan in-out dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"kau...mmmmm... Ichi-hime... kau menikmatinya" tanya Shuuhei di sela-sela desahannya lalu ia merendahkan badanya sejajar dengan Ichigo.

"Shuu...Mft… mmm" desahan Ichigo langsung di bekap dengan ciuman panas tersebut. Ichigo mengeratkan pelukanya di pundak Shuuhei. Setelah beberapa saat Ichigo melepaskan paksa ciumannya dan kembali menggerang.

"Ahh!Shuu!" desah Ichigo saat mencapai klimaksnya dan membasahi tubuh Shuuhei juga dirinya.

"Ichi!" erang Shuuhei saat mencapai klimaksnya dan melepaskan hasratnya di dalam tubuh Ichigo. Setelah beberapa saat Shuuhei mengeluarkan kejantananya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Ichigo. Sejenak mereka berusaha menenangkan nafas mereka. Lalu Shuuhei pun merangkul Ichigo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Love you Hime" gumam Shuuhei dengan suara serak dan mengecup keningnya perlahan.

"Love you too Shuu-kun" gumam Ichigo lalu mengecup pipi kanan Shuuhei dan memeluknya erat. Lalu mereka pun tertidur setelah aktivitas panas tersebut.

The End

Omake

Shuuhei bangun lebih dulu dari Ichigo yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Setelah membersihkan badannya, Ia pun berniat menyiapkan sarapan pagi tetapi saat melihat isi kulkasnya ternyata kosong. Apa boleh buat ia pergi dahulu ke sumpermaket mini yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Shuuhei kembali ke kamar dan meninggal note di atas meja, sebelum pergi ia menciumnya lembut. Ichigo bangun karena matahari masuk melalui jendela kamar.

"Shuu-kun..." gumam Ichigo sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Saat melihat di sampingnya Shuuhei sudah tidak ada. Ia merengangkan badannya yang terasa kaku lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya. Saat melihat tanda merah yang masih ada di tubuh, ia pun blushing mengingat aktivitas semalam.

Ia kembali ke kamar dan melihat note dari Shuuhei, setelah itu Ichigo duduk di dekat kolam renang dan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air. Ichigo membuka bajunya lalu berniat berenang untuk olah raga pagi. Shuuhei yang sudah kembali dan memasukkan makanan ke dalam kulkas, selain bahan makanan mentah dan juga membeli makanan siap saji. Shuuhei mendengar suara air yang berasal dari luar.

"Ichi-hime, kenapa berenang? Ini masih pagi lo. Nanti sakit kamu sakit" kata Shuuhei lalu mendekat ke Ichigo yang masih berenang.

"Shuu-kun kau sudah pulang?" kata Ichigo kaget lalu berhenti dan mendekat ke tepi kolam renang.

"iya baru saja"kata Shuuhei seraya mencium Ichigo lembut. "kau lapar Hime?" tanya Shuuhei kembali.

"iya aku lapar Shuukun. Kau beli apa?" ucap Ichigo setelah melepaskan Ciumannya.

"hihi... Hm ya makanan apa saja." kata Shuuhei tertawa kecil. Tiba-tiba ia mempunyai ide yang terlintas begitu saja. Ia juga melepaskan pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam kolam renang.

"S..Shuu-kun mau apa?" tanya Ichigo yang mempunyai firasat tidak enak yang akan terjadi sekarang.

"kau pasti tahu Ichi-hime. Sebentar saja ok" kata Shuuuhei lalu ia membawa Ichigo ke dalam ciuman yang panas. Tangannya menekan kepala Ichigo untuk memperdalam, sedangkan tangan kirinya membuka celana boxer yang di pakai Ichigo. Ia mulai mengocok kejantanannya pelan, Ichigo mendesah dalam ciumannya dan Shuuhei pun langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut ke kasihnya. Lalu Shuuuhei pun melepas ciuman tersebut.

"Shuu-kun ahh..." desah Ichigo saat Shuuhei kembali mengigit titik sensitif di lehernnya. Kemudian Shuuhei kembali menjilat nipple Ichigo dan menggigitnya perlahan hingga mengeras dan beralih ke yang satu lagi. Tanganya masih memanjakan di kejantanan Ichigo. Setelah beberapa saat Ichigo pun mencapai klimaksnya. Shuuhei pun mengulum jari-jarinya utnuk mempermudah melakukannya, setelah cukup ia memasukan ke tiga jarinya langsung.

"ugh.. Agh... S..sakit... Shuukun" Ichigo mendesah sekaligus meringis kesakitan. Shuuhei mencium kelopak matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata. Ia pun mengerakan jari-jarinya dengan perlahan walau semalam sudah mlakukan.a rektum.a sangat ketat. Ichigo mendesah ketika Shuuhei menggerakan dengan cepat dan tetap mengenai prostatenya. Ketika cukup ia membilikkan badan Ichigo dan memasukan kejantanannya secara perlahan. Shuuhei memluknya dari belakang, Ichigo memberi tanda kepadanya. Shuuhei menggerakannya perlahan dan ia menumpu berat badan mereka agar tidak terjatuh ke dalam kolam.

Ichigo mendesah lepas saat Shuuhei mempercepat gerakannya. Shuuhei membalikkan badan Ichigo dan semakin mempercepat gerakan, Ichigo mengalungkan kakinya di pinggang Shuuhei hal ini tidak snegaja saat ia menghentakkan lebih dalam lagi ke tubuh Ichigo. Desahan makin terdnegr merdu di telinga Shuuhei, jika Ichigo tidak memeluknya ia yakin sudah tenggelam di dasar kolam. Tidak lama mereka mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan, Ichigo memeluknya erat dan mengatur napasnya.

"ayo naik hime, aku tidak mau kalau kau masuk angin" kata Shuuhei melepaskan pelukannya dan menggendong Ichigo keluar dari kolam renang. "kau lelah Hime?"

"iya… tidak Shuu-kun" kata Ichigo pelan dan menatap ke kasihnya itu. Setelah berpakaian rapih, mereka pun masuk ke rumah dan sarapan pagi. Shuuhei mmebuat sarapan pagi hari ini dan memang biasanya Ichigo yang membuatkan tetapi sekali-kali ia yang ingin memasak.

"Ne... Shuu-kun" tanya Ichigo yang lagi makan sandwich buatan Shuuhei.

"ada apa Ichi- Hime?" tanya Shuuhei lalu menatap Ichigo yang sedang juga menatapnya.

"kenapa kau tidak makan saladmu? "tanya Ichigo lagi sesudah minum dan melihat saladnya masih banyak.

"ah, aku lagi malas makan hime-chan" gumam Shuuhei singkat dan terdiam kembali.

"makan dong Shuu-kun nanti sakit lo" kata Ichigo dengan khawatir yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"iya-iya aku akan makan. Tapi kau yang suapin ya?" kata Shuuhei lagi dengan manjanya kepada sang ke kasihnya ini.

"eh?" Ichigo menjadi berblushing ria dan hanya terdiam saja memikirkan jawabannya.

"ya udah deh, kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan" kata Shuuhei lagi yang pura-pura mengambek.

"iya-iya, aku mau kok Shuu-chan…" kata Ichigo menyendok salad tersebut tapi Shuuhei masih tetap diam dan malah nyengir. "Shuu-chan ada apa lagi?" gerutu Ichigo yang kesal dengan sikap ke kasihnya ini.

"Nyuapinya sambil bilang ahh dong" kata Shuuhei dengan nada menggoda dan manja.

"Iya-iya,bilang ahh" kata Ichigo sambil menyuapi kekasihnya yang terkadang bersikap seperti anak-anak itu. Setelah makan dan selesai membersihkan peralatan makan, mereka bersantai di ruang tamu. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul ide di otak Shuuhei.

"ne, hime-chan….."gumam Shuuhei yang masih asik membelai rambut kekasihnya.

"apa, Shuu-kun?" tanya Ichigo dengan bingung dan melihat ke arah Shuuhei yang sedang tersenyum.

"tadi aku sudah membeli puding coklat kesukaanmu. Kau mau kan?" tanya Shuuhei lagi lalu mengecup bibir Ichigo singkat.

"iya, aku mau SHuukun" jawab Ichigo dengan singkat dan bersemangat.

"ya, sebentar aku ambilkan dulu ya" kata Shuuhei lalu menuju dapur dan kembali dengan puding coklat dan sekotak es cream. "ne,hime-chan berbaringlah" gumam Shuuhei menyuruhnya.

"eh?" Ichigo yang bigung pun berbaring. Lalu tiba-tiba Shuuhei memasang blindfold di mata Ichigo, dan segera melepaskan semua pakaian Ichigo.

"Shuu-kun?" gumam Ichigo dengan bingung apa yang di lakukan Shuuhei kepadanya.

"tenang aja dan nikmati Ichi-hime" gumam shuuhei menjiat bibirnya yang merah. Lalu Ichigo pun merasa geli saat sesuatu yang dingin berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Shuu-kun" ucap Ichigo dengan sedikit kedinginan yang ada di tubuhnya.

"iya-iya" kata Shuuuhei lalu melepaskan blindfold itu dan Ichigo kaget saat tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh es cream vanila, coklat, dan strawberry. Ia kembali mengerang saat Shuuhei mulai menjilat es di tubuhnya itu.

"manis" gumam Shuuhei seraya menjilat es tersebut dan menghisap nipple Ichigo yang telah diberi es rasa strawbery.

"Shu... Ahh!" erang Ichigo apalagi saat Shuuhei menggigit nipplenya itu. Setelah beberapa saat tubuh Ichigo telah bersih dari es tersebut.

"Shuu-kun…. Curang" gerutu Ichigo dengan muka sebal. Shuuhei hanya terkekeh dengan protes dari kekasihnya itu. Ia pun mengambil duing dan memakannya, Ichigo kaget dengan tiba-tiba Shuuhei menciumnya lalu memainkan niplenya membuat Ichigo mendesah dan saat itulah Shuuhei memasukkan sesuatu dalam mulutnya. Ia pun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut ke kasihnya. Ichigo menelan yang ternyata itu adalah pudding coklat yang di ambil Shuuhei tadi.

"lalu kau mau apa Hime-sama?" goda Shuuhei sambil mengedip-ngetipkan matanya. Ichigo hanya nyengir lalu duduk di pangkuan Shuuhei dan menatapnya lekat.

"Ne Shuu-kun main yuk" goda Ichigo seraya menjilat belakang telinga Shuuhei.

"boleh" kata Shuuhei mendesah pelan karena tinggkah laku Ichigo. Lalu Ichigo membaringkan Shuuhei di lantai dan mengecup bibirnya lembut lalu menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Shuuhei. Ia bisa merasakan manis di dalam mulut ke kasihnya ini. Setelah beberapa saat Ichigo melepas ciuman tersebut. Dan kembali membuat kiss mark di leher kekasihnya itu.

"ahh... Ichi" erang Shuuhei yang sudah mulai panas dari dalam tubuhnya.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum lalu mulai membuka baju kekasihnya itu. Ichigo tidak pernah bosan memandangi tubuh kekasihnya yang seperti model itu, dengan dada bidang dan perut sixpack. Lalu ia kembali mengulum nipple Shuuhei secara bergantian hingga mengeras. Setelah puas Ichigo kembali mengecup bibir kekasihnya dan melepaskan celana Shuuhei. Lalu ia mulai memijat dan meremas kejantanan kekashnya hingga menegang.

Lalu Ichigo memposisikan dirinya dan mulai membimbing kejantanan Shuuhei ke dalam tubuhnya. Shuuhei kembali menggerang nikmat saat kejantananya di remas oleh rektum Ichigo. Setelah beberapa saat Ichigo mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memompa kejantanan Shuuhei. Semakin lama temponya semakin cepat saat kejantanan Shuuhei berhasil mengenai prostat Ichigo. Shuuhei pun tidak tinggal diam saja ia pun ikut menghentakan pinggulnya dan tanganya memanja di kejantanan Ichigo.

"ahh Shu...shu! Ahh!" desah Ichigo nikmat dan dengan suaranya yang terdengar sexy di telinga Shuuhei.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka pun mencapai klimaks dan Ichigo pun langsung terkapar di dada kekasihnya itu. Shuuhei hanya terkekeh lalu tanpa melepas kejantananya ia membalikkan tubuh Ichigo, sehingga Ichigo yang berada di bawah.

"ahh! Shuu-kun!"erang Ichi saat Shuuhei memulai mengerakan kembali jauh lebih dalam lagi.

"ini hukuman karena mengodaku hime" gumam Shuuhei sambil mengehentakkan kejantananya ke dalam tubuh Ichigo dan tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"ah!Uh!Ah!Uh!" desah Ichigo saat Shuuhei mempercepat tempo sodokanya dan ia kembali memompa kejantanan Ichigo, sehingga ia semakin mendesah tanpa henti. Shuuhei sangat menikmati apa yang di lakukannya sekarang bersama ke kasih tercintanya ini.

"shu-ah!Ah! Aku ah!Mau...Kelu-ah..." erang Ichigo namun tiba-tiba Shuuhei menutup lubang itu dengan ibu jarinyaa sehingga Ichigo mengeliat tidak nyaman karena tidak bisa klimaks.

"ne, memohonlah hime," gumam Shuuhei seraya membuat kiss mark lagi di leher Ichigo.

"Shuu-ku-Ah! Ahhhhh!" erang Ichigo semakin keras hingga ke seluruh ruangan itu.

"uh….apa aku tidak mendengarmu bicara... ah!" erang Shuuhei sambil terkekeh untuk menggoda kekasihnya.

"Shu-ah! Onegai-ah!" erang Ichigo Shuuhei tersenyum. Lalu sesaat sebelum klimaks ia pun membiarkan Ichigo klimaks.

"Shuu!"erang Ichigo saat mencapai klimaksnya yang entah keberapa kalinya hari itu.

"Ichi!" erang Shuuhei saat mencapai klimaksnya dan menyemburkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Ichigo.

Setelah beberapa saat ia pun berbaring di samping Ichigo lalu mengambil baju yang tidak jauh dari sana untuk menutupi badan mereka.

"I Love you Ichi-hime"gumam Shuuhei lalu menutup matanya sesudah menciumnya lembut dqan juga memeluk erat Ichigo.

"I love u too Shuu-chan"gumam Ichi lalu memeluk balik erat kekasihnya yang sudah tertidur mendahuluinya. Sepertinya kekasihnya ini tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari dan akan di ajak main terus oleh sang seme.

Tanpa mereka ketahui Ulquiorra, Kaien, Kusaka dan Kira yang datang untuk mengunjungi mereka tidak jadi berkunjung karena mendengar suara mereka yang sedang bermain dan tidak bisa berkata-kata hanya diam membisu saja. Wajah mereka sudah merah padam dan memanas saat tidak sengaja mendengarkannya. Mereka pun berniat pulang saja dan juga untuk bermain juga ke sang kekasih-kekasih mereka.

* * *

Ye…. Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini.

Kai: lagunya judulnya apa?

oh itu ini judul lagunya Hey! Say! JUMP - Together Forever.

Hisa: kenpa gw jadi begitu thor?

Udah scenario tuh, jadi terima aja.

Ichi: kenapa gw jadi agresif dan malu-malu?

Udah protes aja pada. Ya begitu lah….*smirk*

Kai: waktunya balas review. Nah pertama dari Hikary Cresenti Ravenia: hahaha iya nih author sukanya motong pas lagi seru. Arigatou sudah mengreview….

Itu udah update kok. Semoga lemonnya hot ya Hikary-senpai. ^.^

Ulqui: yang ke dua dari Hideyashu Shigemori: terserah and mau bicara apa? Kan udah ketentuan jadi kakaknya Ichi. Aku hanya mengikuti scenario saja.

Hisa: makasih, iya dong harus so swwet ke Ichi.

Ichi: Shuu-kun…. *blushing*

Kai: ok udah update yang chap ini dan tamat.

Sekali lagi arigatou untuk Hikary Cresenti Ravenia dan Hideyashu Shigemori.

Kusa: terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic ini dan mengreviewnya. Sampai bertemu di fic yang lain.

All: RNR.


End file.
